Reflections
by KaseyStone92
Summary: My thoughts on what happened to Lauren after the season 3 finale. "What have I done...?" WARNING: SPOILER FOR EPISODES 3x11, 3x12, 3x13 Rated T Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm starting up for the first time ever, and my main goal is simply to get my beta profile up, as I'd like to offer services to a few authors I'm following. I hope this is worth something, I'm a great writer but I suck at fanfics. Let me know what you think! All reviews welcome.

* * *

_What have I done? What has Dyson done?_ Lauren thought as she fled Taft's compound. Her mind raced with all the logical possibilities of what would happen to Taft now that she had let Dyson free. As she climbed into her car, her thoughts strayed from Dyson to Bo. _Bo...oh god she must hate me._ She thought, recalling the words she'd said to Bo when they were face to face in Taft's office.

Turning the ignition, Lauren stalled, briefly unsure of where to go. Her apartment? The Dal? The crack shack? Shaking her head and trying to control the swirling tide of emotions under the surface, she decided on the Dal. Maybe Trick could offer some comforting advice, despite the rumors of her being nothing but a treacherous human.

As Lauren drove, she was on edge. She knew that the any fae, light or dark, wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if she was found now. Again, as she tried to control her emotions, her thoughts wandered. She remembered the hurt in Bo's eyes as she claimed she was doing this all of her own free will, all for humanity. The thought sickened Lauren now, realizing that no matter what the fae had done to her in the past, the experiments Taft had done were too harsh. Particularly when almost none of the fae the were ones that had mistreated her.

Thinking back, Lauren replayed the events of the last few hours in her mind. She had wanted to hurt Dyson so much...he was nothing but competition that she couldn't beat until then. If she had gone on with the operation as Taft had planned, Dyson would no longer be a threat. But Lauren knew that even though she held the succubus' heart, she would lose everything because Bo still cared about Dyson. The realization hit her that it wasn't her ethics that had stopped her, but her heart. _What have I become? What have the fae turned me into?_ She no longer felt like the doctor from Afghanistan, the Congo, religiously following her oath to do no harm. She didn't even feel human anymore.

It unsettled her even more when she realized that she truly hadn't given any thought to what might have become of Taft. With any luck, he would have gotten away, but with Dyson on his tail, the chances were likely that he was dead or close to it. She thought about it for a moment, and then just shook her head; she actually hoped the wolf got the twisted bastard.

Lauren got out of her car and walked up to the Dal. It was eerily deserted, and this sent a chill down her spine. As she walked in, her eyes took in the scope of the place, analyzing every little detail like a good doctor should. The Dal Riata was a mess, as if someone had fought in there. Her eyes fell upon a single object laying on the floor. She walked over, bent down, and picked it up, studying it.

"'The Wanderer'?" Lauren whispered to herself, reading the text on the card. She vaguely remembered a conversation between Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi, Dyson, and Trick about the ominous card and what it meant. She couldn't recall details at all, but she knew it was bad. Frowning, she took a more careful look at the card, and the two figures on it. The first, obviously masculine in figure, didn't strike her as anyone special, only mysterious in nature. The second figure, however, struck a familiar chord within Lauren. It was much, much more feminine, and suddenly, Lauren was reminded of Bo, earlier that day, in her full get up, leather pants, jacket, everything. "Oh god..Bo?" Lauren stood up, card in hand, and turned around, searching every shadow and corner looking for her favorite succubus. "Bo!" Panic threatened to overwhelm Lauren, but she pushed it down professionally, as she always had. Her brain began working logically. Bo wasn't around, there was an ominous card in her hand with a possible likeness of Bo on it, and the Dal was empty.

The Dal was empty? Where was Trick at the very least? Or Kenzi? Where was everyone? Lauren's rational mind couldn't explain away their absences, and deep in her gut she knew. Something was wrong, so very very wrong.

****"Where are you Bo..." Lauren whispered to herself.

* * *

There you go, my first attempt. Currently a oneshot, I may make it into something better later. Tell me what you think?


	2. The Extended Cut

I know I'm not supposed to do this BUT...there are some people I can't send PMs to, and I want them to be just as in the know as the rest.

I will be writing more - I'm currently struggling with the first chapter - if anyone knows a good beta reader, please refer me? But I felt that this deserves to stay a oneshot, so please - click "Follow Author" instead of the story, and you should be notified when I get the new story up, hopefully this week.

To those who read - I hope you enjoyed this, and to those who reviewed - you guys are AWESOME and the reason I decided to push on. Some of you will get a special mention. Keep your eyes out - I'll be posting soon.

~Kasey


End file.
